


Reactive

by kayjaylew



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, I know how tags work I swear, M/M, Minor Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Multi, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa is a Little Shit, One-Sided Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, but that doesn't make it easier, clueless Rei, it's all gay, minor Rei/ Haru, possessive Makoto, possessive Nagisa, the chapters will get longer, three-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayjaylew/pseuds/kayjaylew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is tired of trying to rile Rei up the old fashioned way. So, he's going to get his attention with a bang. </p>
<p>As they say, "idle minds is are the devil's workshop."<br/>In other words, Nagisa is just an attention whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactive

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first story posted to this website, so I'm still getting used to the layout. Don't worry, I'm not new to writing, so you probably won't have to worry about rookie mistakes. I am notorious for working on only one multi-chapter fic at a time, because doing otherwise distracts me. I will be posting drabbles and one shots here and there, however.  
> PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE NORMALLY SEVERAL TIMES THIS LENGTH, but this chapter is kind of my guinea pig.
> 
> I am my own beta, so be warned.

Nagisa sat idly in his class, eyes roaming, but always seeming to redirect themselves towards the window. His badly chewed pencil was rhythmically tapping his lower lip, only interrupted by its owner's loud sighing. It was quiet enough to not attract the teacher's attention, but it certainly declared his boredom to his surrounding peers.

The blond leaned back in his chair, stretching, and put him precariously close to the danger of falling. His boyish face was scrunched in distaste as he listened to his boring instructor drone on and on about who-knows-what, (which class was he in, anyways?) and Nagisa was actually surprised that he hadn't dropped off to sleep yet. Once again prepared to declare his boredom, this time  _much_ louder, when thick, red frames, mostly obscured by their owner's blue hair, flashed in the corner of his eye. Rei's back was turned to Nagisa, his pencil furiously scribbling across his paper, and the blond was surprised that the taller boy hadn't cause his paper to catch fire, with the amount of friction Rei was applying. As always, the blue haired boy was listening to their teacher with rapt attention, but Nagisa was having none of it. The shorter boy's face quickly morphed from its previous state into one much more gleeful, his bright magenta eyes sparkling with mischief.

Nagisa made quick work of tearing off a sheet of paper from his seldom-used notebook and wadding it into a ball. The blond aimed it at his friend, who was sitting only two rows ahead of him-one seat to the right-and swiftly (but quietly) threw it at the back of the taller boy's head. Immediately knowing where it had come from, Rei turned around to face his friend, his expression pleading.  _Please,_ it begged,  _not right now!_  

The young swimmer giggled and blew a sarcastic kiss, hoping to finally elicit a fun reaction. Sure enough, the bluenette predictably flushed, and made as though to respond, when a harsh "sshhh!" was aimed their way. Glaring at the offending noise, Nagisa glanced back to his friend just as Rei halfheartedly turned around to once again face the front. Sliding down to slouch in his chair, Nagisa pouted as his one entertainment was lost. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, the normally-animated blond glanced down to look at his paper. Surprised, he found the wadded up ball on his desk, decidedly less rumpled than when he had thrown it. Excitably he tore it open, knowing something would be inside, to find Rei's neat handwriting scrawled across the middle of the paper.

_**Meet me at the pool during lunch,**_ it said.

**_I have to tell you something._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a one shot, but I've since decided to make this a three chapter fic. You're welcome?  
> This serves as the first chapter and preview, to see whether or not this gets enough respons. I'm planning on finishing it (I hate abandoned stories,) but depending on the feedback, it may or may not take longer than anticipated, as I am actually working on a really big fic for the Percy Jackson fandom.
> 
> Comments warm the heart, and refine my writing.


End file.
